


There’s A First Time For Everything

by Mod J (AlienNerd)



Series: Meanwhile, It's Calm [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier - Fandom, captain america: civil war - Fandom
Genre: Amputee, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Erotica, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Oral Sex, Protected Sex, Queening, Smut, Wakanda, bucky needs some booty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienNerd/pseuds/Mod%20J
Summary: After a quiet first meeting, You help Bucky try out some new things and he shares a bit about his arm.





	There’s A First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone Reading It](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+Reading+It).



> A long time ago this was my attempt to write something short. Nothing much to say let's see....Uhm, I'm sorry?

It’s awkward waking up staring into the eyes of such a lovely person. Bucky stares at you for a very long time before looking anywhere else or saying anything. He seems to suddenly notiace how long he’s stared and unlocks his gaze from yours. His face was a bit pale but now it reddens as he looks away from you.

“Hello, Sargent Barnes. I’m Y/N. I’ll be working with you for a while. I’ll be a sort of liaison and personal care attendant. For now I’d like to ask, are you feeling well?” You ask.

“-eh hehm,” Bucky clears his throat before speaking, “I’m ok. I think I’m.. ok…” He says quietly. You instantly love his voice. It’s not the deepest voice, but there’s something you like about it all the same. “How…how long…?”

“It’s been about 6 months since you’ve been in cryosleep. We have some evaluations and examinations we would like to do, keeping a record of your health will help us greatly in helping you, Sargent Barnes.” You explain.

“Sargent?” He rasps. ‘ _She’s cute, I like her. Jesus, I haven't even been awake two minutes..._ ’ He thinks. He says, “I think it’s safe to say I am no longer enlisted, Y/N. Just call me Bucky.”

“Oh!…uh I will, Mister…er, I mean... Bucky.” You blush and get weird goosebumps on the back of your head.

For a few days you help Bucky acclimate a bit before all the questions and physicals start. There is a suite in the hospital which was made ready in advance. It’s more like a hotel suite than a standard American hospital. There are two rooms with separate bathrooms, the master bath having a big deep bath tub. There is a small kitchen area he calls the 'pantry' but you grew up calling a kitchenette. Separating the 'pantry' and the living room is an island counter where you two will eat most nights.

You show him around and help him get comfortable. He is at first reluctant and overwhelmed after realizing you’ll be doing his cooking and cleaning, helping him groom, helping him dress. You help arrange his many appointments over the next few weeks and offer details of his medical options. You buy groceries & household supplies with a supplemental income Bucky receives that you helped acquire for him before he even woke up.

One night, when you make dinner, you make seven layers nachos. You have fond memories of making this with friends in college and think it will be a good break from the usual fair of things that seem rigidly structured as if there's a chef pope somewhere, dictating what items are in fact dinner food. Usually Bucky stays in the pallor on the other side of the island counter, but this time the smell of you cracking open a fresh bottle of cumin wafting over to him make him curious. He comes over, sits at one of the stools near the island and watches you cook.

“I kinda feel like you get a taste of everything this way. Plus they’re such a good way to eat veggies. Have you ever had this?” You say over your shoulder as you layer chips, meat, queso blanco, Spanish rice, beans, salsa and sour cream on to a platter for the two of you to share.

He shakes his head and says, “No, but I’m ready to try it.”

You set it on the island and use the amazon Echo to play soft rock music. You sit down to dinner and Bucky puts out his hand, “Humor me?” he asks.

You take his hand and he recites “ 'Bless us, oh Lord, and these thy gifts which we are about to receive from thy bounty through Christ Our Lord, Amen.’ Uhm, thanks Y/N, I know it’s not customary these days, but old habits die hard. Thank you for the dinner as well.”

“No problem, I don’t mind helping you feel more at home.” You say and you truly mean it.

On another note you ask,“There’s this restaurant in the states, Taco Bell. You ever had it?” You pick one of the loaded chips on you edge of the plate and pop it into your mouth. Some of your lettuce escapes before you eat. Giving an embarrassed giggle you move it from the table to you napkin.

While you chew he answers. “I’ve heard of it, but not eaten there. I couldn’t quite tell what they’re selling. I mean, what’s a gordida? A dorito taco? Why does the meat look like cat food in the television ads?” He picks a chip, angles his arm awkwardly, then looses some of his salsa on the trip from the table to his mouth. He seems a bit frustrated at his single hand.

You swallow your food and take a sip of the ice tea you made to go with dinner. “Oh hey, it’s ok. This kind of meal is meant to be a bit messy, it's a part of the sensory experience.” You say with a nod. “Well, they’re supposed to serve stuff like this, kind of Americanized Mexican food. But it’s terrible, so most people make these things at home if they want it to taste any good. We have a running joke that only people on the way home from bars truly like the food there.”

Bucky is looking at his food with a hint of mistrust but takes another chip and decides he likes it. He’s tucking in with gusto now, no longer feeling so self-conscious about his arm. He eats a chip and says, “Why would anyone open a restaurant chain that sells bad food? Well, then again, I’ve had my share of questionable meals whilst drunk and sober. Some of the things streetvenders sold back home…"Bucky wipes his mouth on his napkin and has a drink of tea.

You two finish up the nachos and you rinse the dishes and put everything in the dishwasher. Bucky doesn’t leave the table, so you sit back down across from him.

When he starts to speak, you just listen.

"I didn’t have to live with it when it happened the first time,” He says gesturing to his left and flexing his shoulder on that side.

“As soon as I lost the first one, my one, flesh & blood Zola put on that… the other one on right away. So I didn’t have to live the reality of having lost a limb. And then…they did what they did to me and it didn’t matter after that. Nothing did." Tears well in his eyes. "I was...lost for a really long time without knowing I was missing in the first place. I’m so… I don’t know... Confused? Discouraged? ” He sighs. “…this is really hard.”

“It may be hard but I’m sure you’ll get through it, Bucky.” You walk around the island and kneel at his side. You take his hand in yours and say, “You are a good person. And I know that someday you can be fully deprogramed and will get to have what you want & deserve. Just please, believe in yourself. Believe in whatever it is Steve loves about you. He can’t be wrong if he’s been in your corner all this time.”

He nods as you speak and nods a particularly firm one when you finish as if he’s just decided something. Bucky takes in a deep breath and takes his hand from yours. He cups it softly around your left cheek. He leans in to kiss you with tears still stuck on his eyelashes. When your lips touch, something passes from you to him and back, you know quite suddenly you want to love this man. You press forward, accepting his kiss like mana from heaven. He lets out a little quiet moan and ends the kiss. He pulls his hand away slighty, as if questioning what he’s doing "That was too forward of m-" he begins. You take his hand in yours again and pull him up from the stool. You take him to bed.

~

You undress slowly with him. He does what he can, you help him with the rest. You tell him you keep lube, toys, gloves and condoms in the draw of the left night stand. He gives you a look filled with humor. “They told me to bring everything I need.” You say seriously.

You draw him down to the bed with you and for a few minutes of passionate kissing, you close your eyes and see the proverbial fireworks going off. Then he slows down a bit and pulls away.

“I haven’t…I haven’t done this before…"He says quietly looking down.

"You’re a viRGIN!!??” You squeal. The very idea makes you feel lucky and confident at the same time.

“What?!” He says, giving you a look of incredulity,“No, no-no, I mean my arm. I usually do things a certain way, but now, I... don't know how to...”

“Oh, right, sorry. I wasn’t thinking with my head for a second, haha. Hey, don’t worry, we’ll take it slow and figure it out when we get there.” You say to reassure him.

You climb on to his lap and kiss his chest, when you nip at his nipples lightly he writhes around under you and you can feel his stiffening cock pressing against the soft flesh of your vulva and clitoris within. You suck in his left nipple and rock your hips slowly back and forth.“Ah, yeah!” Bucky quietly. The feeling, it’s a sweet and strong nectar that you both take in little by little. Soon you both breath heavily and moan loud.

You sense him getting ready, getting started building the energy that will turn into an orgasm. You slow your rhythm and sit up. You change your position until you can take his glans into your mouth. You stimulate as much of his thick long penis as you can, you suck hard, making short up and down movements with your head while you hold the base of his cock still with one hand and make stroking movements with your other hand that synchronize with you head.

From the first your tongue touched him, he’s pressing his hips up to meet your mouth, eager to feel your wet warm lips around his cock. “Oh, fuuu, ah, uumf, oh! God, yes baby, that’s just right! Oh, please–, agh!”

You love making him feel this good, it’s making you even more passionate as you begin to feel a certain slipperiness around your labia. You release both hands and start letting your open mouth drift further down back up then further still down his shaft slowly. When your face is touching the soft bed of fur around the base of his penis, you slowly press further, as far as you can, keeping you tongue flattened and your jaws loose. You begin slowly coming back up and when you can see again, you see he’s been watching you the whole time, you see he likes watching you do it. He’s breathing from his open mouth, his eyes are half hooded and glimmer like a brook in moonlight. You do it again and again and again, slowly, always slowly teasing him into fervor.

You notice your saliva glands are producing so much fluid. Using it as lube you take his shaft in both hands and begin an up and down stroking, moving from the elbow, with your hands making twisting motions, clockwise with one hand counter clockwise with the other. The slipperiness between your legs is on your inner thighs now, you are so hot, so excited. Usually you keep it a secret from men (they get such big heads about it), how much servicing a man with oral does for you, but you know him, you'll get on your knees for anytime.

“Oh, I gonna cum too soon, I won’t be able to last, if we–” Bucky huffs out sharp gasps of air after each sentence.

“Why do men always think women only want to cum once?” You say in a quiet playful voice,“Oh, I'm going to make you want to cum many times. I want to do it till we can’t any more.”

You cover the head of his cock with your mouth and rub your flattened tongue over the meatus. When he cums you swallow it all, listening as he sighs and groans,“Oooh! Cumming in your mouth feels so gooood, I love it so much!”

When you sit up again he begins frantically trying to pull you up on the bed with his one hand. You scoot and crawl till he’s leaning down trying to kiss your belly, your navel, your cropped bush of soft pubic hair.

“How do you want me?” You ask.

You are shocked when he answers enthused,“On my face!!" You never figured him for the type who likes to play that way. "Sit on my face, girl! There’s a nice seat for you, yeah... Oh, my God I want to taste you so much! Come on, baby, sit on my face and let me eat you!” From what you know of where and when he hails from, you didn't think people did those sorts of things then.

He scoots over on the bed so he’s in the center and instructs you to face the headboard and rest a knee on each side of his head, so your crotch is just above his face. Bucky reaches, up caressing your right breast and while looking into your eyes begins to lick. His tongue is a bit cool and he’s making ring shapes around and around your clit. It’s such a tease, it’s indirectly stimulating you and making you want more while at the same time, making you slide further and further into bliss. So much so, you don’t notice when you finally let go of self-consciousness and let your weight rest on his face. When you do, he says, “Oh fuck! Ride my tongue, baby!!” his voice muffled by your vulva. He slips his tongue inside you and moves his hand down your body, beginning to rub your clit with his hand from around the back of your thigh.

“Uh! Yeah! Bucky! Gah, hahn!” You exclaim, drawing his name out in a long gasp, reaching out and taking the wooden headboard in both hands for leverage while you toss your head and arch your back. You can feel your hair brushing against your neck and shoulders. Your eyes are squeezed shut as your ecstasy begins to rise. You do as he asked, you rock back and forth, you roll your hips in big circles. The immediate sensation is so intense you’re just barely able to control yourself and keep from toppling off the bed. From the waist down everything feels better than you’ve ever felt it, no one has ever made you cry out this much or this loudly.

You don’t want to cum too soon, you want to feel what he’s doing longer, so you bridge your back and lean one hand down so you can stroke him. He takes his hand away and licks your clit. He bends his knees and pushes his hips up to your hand and when he moans while you jerk his cock, you can feel it vibrating and traveling through you. He makes you cum and soon you make him cum again too. You both cry out together, his muffled, yours loud. He slows his tongue on your clit and licks the last bit of your slickness away before reluctantly letting you climb off his face.

You get up for some water for the two of you and when you come back he’s got the night table draw open, half falling out of the table, really. He's sitting up against the headboard, sweaty hair in his face, knees spread open. He's got an empty condom wrapper between his teeth and endless hunger in his eyes. He is carefully putting the condom on himself.

“You... get back over here, I’m not done with you yet.” He growls between his teeth. It gives you an impression of vehemence which instantly makes your knees weak. If anyone else talked to to that way you'd throw that glass of water in their face, but when it's Buck...you can't wait to be devoured by him.

While you drink your water he tells you what he wants to do. While he drinks his, you move the blankets and pillows around so when he’s ready Bucky can lean his left upper torso on them. After he gives you his glass, which you place on the nightstand and you lay down in front of him, your back to his chest. He lifts your right leg and places it on top of his right thigh. He presses his hips forward, entering you from the back while you lay in spooning position.

When he begins to move, his glans presses into your vaginal walls and it feels like nothing you've ever felt. His movement is slow and you rock in time with him pushing your pelvis back and down. “Oooh!! Yeah! Just like that, Bucky!” You call out, your voice shrill and high with arousal. You both coast gently on a slow tide of bliss.

His hand slides up along your upper thigh, then forward on to your tummy, next up to your chest. He rubs his open palm over your breasts and then his hand drifts up to the side of your neck. He pulls you higher up on the pillows a bit and kisses your cheek softly. He kisses your temple next and then he takes your lower ear lobe in his mouth and sucks gently. His breathing is a deep quiet panting, his warm breath brushing your face, ear and neck. He moves his hand back down your body and cupping it over you vulva, begins to rub you with all four fingers flattened and kept close together. As he does you unknowingly tighten your pc muscles and he moans, “Huh, baby! Uh-huhn! Uh-huhn!” into your ear as he pulls and pushes in and out of you.

You can feel the orgasm building again, but suddenly he says “I can't, I have to see you. I want to see you, I want to see when you cum. You’re so beautiful, I want to see your face when it happens.” pulling out and getting comfortable on his back then scooting up to sitting position by first leaning on to his right arm, getting his right knee under him and moving his left hip up and back on the bed.

You get on top and take him by the hand, lacing your fingers together. You begin moving from the knee, raising and lowering yourself on to his cock. You lean in and french kiss him, your tongues massaging one another as you move. You lean out of the kiss, bridging your back again and holding up your torso with both hands behind you on the bed. In this way you have more balance and you can go faster.

“Oh, yes, fucking give it to me! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!!” Bucky says, caressing your body again and bucking his hips hard into yours when your bodies come together. You close your eyes, you let your head hang back. His roaming hand returns to your breast and this time he squeezes your left nipple hard between his thumb and forefinger. Not hard enough to hurt, just hard enough to drive to you scream with pleasure. He pulls on it until it slips from his grasp over and over. He bathes in the noises you make each time he does it. He takes your other nipple after and rubs it between his fingers just as hard as he was pulling the other. You respond by quickening the pace.

“Bucky, I’m gonna cum!” You hear yourself saying. He puts his arm around your waist and pulls you in close, pressing you against his chest. He bends his head forward to your left nipple and starts licking it. It’s so sensitive, there’s a blast of pleasure from it. You cum again after a few passes of his tongue, it being cool from him breathing from his mouth and slippery with wetness and the thrusting of his dick. When you open your eyes you see he's done exactly as he said he would, he has been drinking in your cries and expressions.

“Keep going, baby, oh, fuck! Please, keep going, I'm gonna cum too…keep fucking me!” He says still holding you tight. He presses his face between your breasts and you can feel him licking and kissing the soft cool skin there. So instead of slowing, you follow his pace, getting faster with every thrust. You are hyper sensitive after orgasm and it takes all the will you have to stay on his lap. You are forced to cum again, this time there is a huge warm sensation flooding out of you. Then he cums too. He pants, “Ha!” on each exhalation, his own expression all open mouth, furrowed brow and smoldering eyes.


End file.
